First Time Drabbles
by The Deej
Summary: This is a delightful extension of my First Kiss Drabbles only this time they're going to "do the deed"..."the horizontal tango"..."the hanky panky"..."the nasty". You get the idea. Not all of them are going to be riddled with smut but all of them will most definitely end (or start) with them having sex. I'll be posting on Tumblr too in case they get a little too hot for FF.
1. The Places We'll Go

**Hello Lovely readers and welcome to the first day of a ten day adventure! I hope you enjoy these as much as I'm going to enjoy writing them. I just want to warn you that not all of them are going to be filthy dirty. Some may just be tender and sweet. **

**Hopefully these little drabbles will give you something to look forward to as we approach the Winter premiere!  
**

**This one, for instance, is a scenario that I would really love to see happen on the show. This one's a bit more innocent than the ones I have planned for the future.  
**

* * *

**The Places We'll Go**

Their relationship was a whirlwind after that night. They were with each other almost all the time now, both of them afraid to distance themselves, in fear that what they said would just disappear or be forgotten. That they would allow the outside world, their friends and family, to get in the way of their declarations. The plan was to simply leave it all behind them, but the more Caroline thought about it, the harder it was for her to say goodbye to her once beloved town.

Klaus on the other hand was anxious to leave. He didn't need the reminder of what this town had done to him. He certainly didn't need Caroline remembering what he had done to this town. He just wanted to get his girl and leave and never look back. But, he knew it wasn't as easy for her. Something still held her here, and it went beyond her friends and family. She would see them again, she wasn't leaving for forever because her and most of her friends had forever to reunite, fall away and reunite again.

It was an unusual feeling for Klaus. He had never really been with anyone the way he was with Caroline. Sure, he'd had a few flings, a couple of women in his thousand year existence that he would consider more than a friend. But nobody moved him the way that Caroline did. Nobody made his heart skip or his humanity so vivid than Caroline Forbes. He knew this because as much time as they had spent together, they had not done anything more than kiss. Sure there were some hot and heavy moments where he almost lost control, but that was it.

It didn't bother Klaus the same way that it would bother a human man because time wasn't a factor for him. He had spent his entire existence running, waiting for the next doppleganger, waiting for his curse to be released, and even then he only felt the cold pressing existence of time once, when he fell under the Hunter's Curse. Only then did Time take it's toll.

So patience was something he had grown accustomed to, and it would be no different when it came to having Caroline in his bed. He wanted to ravish her every moment they were alone together, but it took him this long to win her and he didn't want to rush the eternal existence that they were inevitably going to share together. He wanted their first time to be a beautiful prologue to an unrivaled journey. And if he were honest, he wanted it to be away from Mystic Falls.

Tonight was Caroline's graduation. She would finally have that silly little piece of paper in her hand and no more excuses for staying in this insignificant town. He didn't tell her but he chartered a plane for immediate departure following the ceremony. He would show her what the world had to offer. And when they were in his lush apartment overlooking the Eiffel Tower and the bright city life of Paris, he would then show her everything _he_ had to offer.

(***)

"Caroline Forbes!"

Just like in rehearsal Caroline reaches out with her right hand to shake, grasps her diploma with her left and takes two steps forward, turns her tassel and...graduated.

_Huh._

Somehow she thought this moment would be more poignant. Like with the turn of the tassel her life would make sense and she would no longer walk in the dark abyss of the unknown. She would have purpose and direction.

She scanned the audience and saw the familiar people in town all cheering and smiling up at her. She saw her pediatrician, her mom's deputy that used to bring her candy when she'd spent hours at the station waiting to go home. She saw her hairstylist, the grocer, the handyman, all faces in this small town that hadn't meant much to her until now. One day all of them will be gone, just memories of a life that she used to know, and for some reason that was the scariest and hardest thing for her to let go. She closed her eyes for a moment, just long enough to take in her surroundings. To have them imprinted in her mind and forever engrained as a fond memory. When she opened her eyes one face came into focus.

Klaus.

She smiled and sighed as she walked across stage to take her seat. After finally admitting to him how she felt, and after being inseparable for months, she had grown overly fond of the dangerous hybrid. It went beyond a silly high school romance. It felt as if time itself couldn't keep them apart. That after all these years, all the women he had to have encountered, she was who he wanted. For once Caroline Forbes was who someone wanted and she was someone that he had _always_ wanted. He had told her that night, and continued to remind her everyday that they spent together.

He hadn't made love to her yet, no matter how hard she tried, and believe her, she tried. Like...a lot. But for some reason he always resisted. He was unwilling to take the plunge into Sexville. She laughed to herself at how Bella Swan she felt in that moment. Her and Bella, trying to woo their vampire lovers into bed with them. If she didn't know any better she would say it was because he loved her.

Love.

That was something else that hadn't been said between them, but she had the distinct impression that he did. He loved her. If you asked her how she knew, she wouldn't be able to tell you. The kind of love that she felt from him was highly unusual for Caroline. It was typical or her to have interest, lust, sex, a relationship and then love. But with Klaus...well, with Klaus it seemed to be taking a different course. With Klaus she felt like there was no hurry. Where before she felt like if she didn't give the guy what he really wanted then he would lose interest and just move on to the next girl. Not with Klaus though, never with him.

The rest of the graduating class was called up to take their diplomas, and after a couple speeches, a congratulations from the principal, the Mystic Falls High School Class of 2013 tossed their hats in victory. She found her friends, and hugged them and glanced around the room to find him. She lost track of where he was after the hats and confetti and cheers.

"Looking for someone, love?" She heard him whisper in her ear. A huge grin spread across her face and she spun on her heels to embrace him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Thank you for coming."

"Well, it was important to you. I thought it would disappoint you if I weren't here. The end of an era and all that," he smirked. "But, if you're all finished here, I do have something I'd like to show you." He was anxious to get away and was eager to see if she were willing to escape with him.

"Oh, me too!" she laughed. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the exit.

(***)

"Caroline, where in the world are you taking me?" He asked more aggressively than he had planned. He didn't like surprises. It was his number one request from the party queen of Mystic Falls. Don't surprise him...ever...or bad things would happen. He was growing impatient and anxious to get her on his plane and away from there.

"Just a little further." They walked through a fresh set of trees and a clearing came into view. Klaus froze and his blood began to boil as he snatched her back toward him. "Caroline! Is this a joke? Why would you bring us here?"

"Just trust me, okay?" She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a look of assurance. "Just, please Klaus." She brought her hand down to his and continued to pull him toward the clearing.

Caroline let go of his hand and raced forward. He stayed still suddenly feeling too vulnerable for his own good. He had a sickening feeling rise up inside of him, as this is where it happened. This is the one place that he never wanted to come back to with her. This place marked the spot where Klaus accomplished the single greatest achievement of his life and also caused the greatest hurdle he had to face when wooing the woman before him. As much as it was a symbol of his change and it was where he became who he was today, he didn't want her to remember how he got there. The ground was still stained red and the singed circles were still in place.

"Don't just stand there Klaus, come here," she hollered at him from across the way.

He took a few hesitant steps and looked up at her through furrowed brows. "Caroline, I really don't think-"

"I don't care what you think, get your hybrid ass over here!" She put her hands on her hips, a gesture that Klaus learned very quickly meant Caroline was about to get her way.

He closed the space between them, taking hesitant steps onto the ground where last he stood he embraced his wolf form.

Caroline watched him closely, assessing every flicker of emotion that graced his face. She wanted to be sure she hadn't overstepped any bounds, but at the same time knew that this was the only place that could show him how she truly felt. She reached her hand out to his and smiled when he glanced up at her. "I know this place brings back a lot of memories, Klaus."

"I'm not sorry for what I did!" he blurted.

She just smiled and shook her head. "That's not why I brought you here." She placed her hand back on his cheek. "You don't think I feel sick being in this place? Knowing that it should've been me and not Jenna that died that night?"

He let a quiet yet solid growl rumble through his chest. The idea of not having Caroline standing in front of him now. The thought of it being her that he sacrificed made his stomach turn. "What are you trying to accomplish, Caroline," he asked through gritted teeth, no longer okay with whatever point she was trying to make from walking down memory lane.

"I'm not trying to accomplish anything. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, or guilty, I promise...I just...I wanted you to-"

"What?!" he asked impatiently.

She was never good with words, and as she stumbled over what to say to him, she looked down at the ground and before she could convince herself not to she said it. "I love you, Klaus."

Caroline wasn't sure she knew it until just then. But as the memories of that horrid night came back to her, the loss that her closest friends endured, she realized that it didn't change how she felt about him. That going back there was, in some ways, a test for her as well as for him.

"What did you say?"

Caroline took two large steps forward and grabbed his hands. "I...I said I love you."

She watched as his startled expression eased into a small smile. "I..." he began but she quieted him with her finger. She didn't need him to say anything back, she almost didn't want him to. It was unspoken, but she knew how he felt, and this was his moment to accept how much she cared about him. So instead, she kissed him.

There would never be a kiss between them that meant more to her than that one did in that moment. She wanted every second their lips were touching to show him how much she cared for him. How she understood that the man that did such horrible things, was the same man she was kissing now. She wanted him, just the way that he was. Her nimble hands roamed over his body. This time he wouldn't get a chance to stop her, she wouldn't allow it. She needed him to take all of her, to know that every part of her was his.

He hesitated when she began to touch him. He knew what she wanted and he wasn't sure this was where he wanted it to happen. But as her teeth grazed his bottom lip and her hands went under his shirt and swiftly discarded it over his head, his plan for a Parisian tryst went out the window. After months of telling her no and that it can wait, who knew that all it would take would be those three simple words for him to give in. And as her hands ran through his hair and her body pressed against him, where and when didn't seem to matter anymore. He moved his hand to the back of her dress and unzipped slowly and the light fabric of the summer dress drifted easily off her body. She stepped away from him for a moment and removed the remainder of her clothing. First her bra, letting her perfectly pert breasts fall freely out, and then dropping her underwear around her ankles and moving them to the side. He watched as a slight pink rushed up her neck and painted her cheeks.

Caroline was never one to be shy, especially when it came to sex. She thought that when it happened with Klaus that it would be like any other time she'd had sex. She would please him, he would please her and hopefully they would find release together. But, now, as she stood in front of him after telling him how she felt, naked and vulnerable she got the overwhelming feeling of it being like her first time. She looked down at the ground and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears before pressing her lips together and looking back up at him.

Klaus couldn't believe the beauty that stood in front of him. Her long limbs of soft pale skin, and yellow hair glowing as a stream of sunlight came through the trees; illuminating the goddess in front of him. He needed her closer, not wanting a single inch of space to be between them. He reached out for her and gathered her up into his arms. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around him, her tongue exploring further into his mouth. Her soft mounds and heated core pressed against him as he lowered her down to the stony ground, their lips never parting and their breathing getting heavy.

She let out a gasp as he nipped at her neck with his human teeth, and traced his tongue over her collarbone. Her hands touched and searched his body like it was braille to a blind person. Each line, each muscle telling part of a story that made up the man that she loved. She spread her legs further and spoke between gasps. "Now Klaus, I want you inside me now!"

Hearing the need in her voice and the pure desire to have them be one had Klaus responding immediately. He filled her up instantly and they moved together in perfect rhythm, undulating and rolling over this unforgiving earth. A piece of earth that once was tarnished with something horrible but was now being reborn into a place of love and forgiveness. He picked her up, placing her in his lap and burying his head into her breasts while her hands cradled his head and she sighed and moaned with each delightful thrust of pressure.

The moment when they shivered and convulsed in pleasure together was the moment the plane going to Paris no longer lingered on Klaus' mind. They would still leave Mystic Falls, in time, but not because he was afraid she would change her mind or he needed to escape.

No, she unknowingly proved to him that it didn't matter _where_ they were together as long as they were together.

* * *

******Follow me on Tumblr at jomosfamilyjewels and don't forget to check out The Vixens and The Vamps by SoapFactory. It's a collaboration that I'm writing with my dear friend and soulmate Kate aka liarfaker.**

**Reviews would be lovely! Also, I'll take a request if you want to see them getting it on somewhere in particular! LOL.**


	2. What Do You Want

**OMG! I don't know what happened. It started out as a teasing, fun drabble and just turned so filthy! I don't think you guys'll mind though!  
**

**And as for Whip Cream, Chocolate Sauce, Caramel Sauce and Handcuffs...I suppose I could do something with those items. LOL.  
**

* * *

**What Do You Want? **

"Just put it down!" Caroline screams at him.

"Or what? What are you going to do, Caroline?"

What is it about this man that makes her blood boil in anger and lust at the same time? He's testing her, seeing if she'll blink. He knows how to push her buttons and she's doing everything in her power to not let him find the right one. The one that will set her off and ruin an otherwise perfect evening. But it's too late for that, isn't it? He's a sneaky bastard and he's done it. He's done the one thing that he knows will make her weak. He's holding her captive until he gets what he wants.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Oh you know what I want, Caroline."

"Well you can't have it!" She stomps her foot, and throws her hand out, "Now give it back!"

"I don't think you deserve this any longer," he says and closes his hand around the object a bit more. He watches her cringe and close her eyes at the distinct crinkling of his masterpiece.

"Klaus, please," she whimpers. "Please don't ruin it," she says through clenched teeth.

"Caroline, I can draw you a hundred more pictures if that's what you wish."

"I don't want a hundred more, I want that one, and you know it."

"And you can have it back, all you have to do is tell me what you want." He tilts his head and takes a step toward her.

If he thinks she's going to tell him anything, then he is sorely mistaken. She just does her usual flippant response, and rolls her eyes, and pretends to not have any idea what he's talking about. But, alas, she does. She knows that he knows how she feels, it's just getting her to admit it that's the problem. What he doesn't understand is the turmoil of liking such a monster (a sexy, magnetic monster). If she admits it out loud then it's real, and it means she not only has to face the obnoxious, smug grin that will surely be plastered to his face, but she'll have to deal with her friends as well. The idea of telling Elena how she feels about Klaus, is going to seriously bite her in the ass. After months of giving her shit about Damon, and here she is in the same predicament with a man that's, whether she wants to admit it or not, just as terrible or worse than Damon. He's definitely done a lot more damage.

Klaus can see the familiar struggle behind her eyes, and he isn't sure what else he needs to do to get her to admit it. "This little game of cat and mouse is getting tiresome, Caroline." He decides to use a different tactic and moves closer to her. "It's okay that you want me," he says and places the drawing in her hands. He gazes down at her and places a hand on her cheek. "I want you, love."

He's called her "love" more times than she can remember but not like this, this time it was different. It's lustful and seductive and causes the heat from between her legs to spread across her body. He leans down and brushes his stubble across her face, bringing his succulent lips to her ear. "Did you hear what I said, love," he whispers. "I-want-you," he says again only this time it's slow and deliberate as he enunciates each word sending a new set of shivers down her body with each word.

She nods her head slowly and closes her eyes. She's had a taste of him before, but always used precautions when inhaling too deeply. She would walk away not being able to put her finger on his scent, but always wanting to linger in it a bit longer. She can smell it now, strong and robust, and it's making her head spin, as it brings back each time she's been close to him and how each encounter has added to her growing fondness of the Hybrid. "Klaus, it's not that simple," she says breathlessly.

"It can be tonight," he tells her and kisses the sensitive erogenous zone behind her ear. She lets out another breathless response, which gets lost when his mouth swiftly covers hers. If she has any further excuses they no longer exist. He has literally rendered her speechless. She parts her lips and greets and twists his tongue with her own.

She's kissed him before tonight, he caught her off guard one night at the Grill, when she was feeling exceptionally saucy and dangerous. The night ended with them in the alley way, tangled in each others arms. Her back pressed against the brick wall and her legs wrapped around him as he ground himself against her. But since then, after she sobered up, they haven't done anything. She's actually tried to avoid him, only replaying that night over and over again in the privacy of her own bedroom. And now, Caroline lets the memory of that night wash over her. The feelings and the arousal spurring her on in the present. So many nights of thinking about that night and now she has him here, in her room and able to satisfy her in the way she's been yearning for. There would be no more skirting around the edges of what they _both_ want.

As their mouths continue to explore, his hands drift to her waist and his fingers dance along the hem of her shirt. He's testing the waters, waiting for her to give him a sign to continue. He doesn't have to wait long, when she reaches her hands down and removes her shirt for him. Images of that day in the woods spring to mind, as she bounds toward him with only her bra, ready to make love to him. Well not _him_, (he was still wearing the Tyler suit when she advanced) but now it actually was him and he has waited too long to feel her this way with his own hands. The night in the alleyway of the Grill was a simple taste of the heaven he was experiencing now.

"Will you tell me what you want, Caroline?" he asks.

"You know what I want," she responds and continues to kiss him and reaches down to remove his pesky shirt.

"I can _see_ what you want, love," he nods his head as she begins to remove his pants as well. "But I want you to _tell_ me what you want."

"And if I don't?" she asks and licks him slowly from naval to neck, never leaving her eyes from his and dragging her hands up the sides of his body. He bites his bottom lip and rolls his head back as she makes her way back down. Her lips gentle and teasing as they near his cock; firm and ready for her. "And if I don't?" she asks again and lightly kisses around the base of his manhood.

"What?" He can't concentrate. He can't even breathe. Every part of his body becomes rigid as he aches for her to move an inch higher or lower or sideways, it doesn't fucking matter as long as her mouth grabs hold of him.

"I said..."

"I know what you fucking said, Caroline, and I don't care! Just do it already!"

She smiles at her small victory. "Well you know what they say, Klaus? Actions speak louder than words!" And with that thought she brings the tip of his cock to her wet and ready mouth and engulfs him completely. He grabs the back of her head and tangles his fingers into her hair, feeling the rhythm of her head bobbing up and down. She lets out a few sighs, showing him her appreciation of his body. Her hands slide up and down his thighs as her tongue masterfully dances along his shaft and up to his smooth tip. Her hand cups his balls, rolling them between her hand like a pair of Chinese Baoding Balls.

He can only take a moment of this, he's too hot and too ready for her to continue. He grasps her shoulders and pulls her to her feet and begins to remove the final layers of her clothing. He throws her on the bed and she squirms to her elbows, anticipating his descent on top of her. He doesn't move, however, instead he just watches her. She lays in front of him and runs her hands up her body, grasping her breast and biting her lip. He strokes himself, as he watches her legs part just a little, just enough to give him a peek of her pink, wet center, before she draws her knees back together again.

"What do you want, Caroline?" This time she has to answer. She's done her bidding on him, and from the smell of her arousal he knows she's aching for more of him.

She doesn't want to say it but knows she's not getting off so easily...literally. She parts her legs again and runs her hand between them.

He tilts his head and smirks. Perhaps a different question. "Do you want my mouth or my cock, love?"

She just nods her head incoherently. Either one would be nice, if she is honest with herself. But she's curious to know what kind of magic his mouth can work and so she tells him, "Let me see what your tongue can do."

He growls and lunges forward, his mouth greedy and hungry to taste her sweet core. He doesn't tease or fondle; no, his tongue plunges forward and invades her dripping folds. She throws her hand back and grasps the sheets behind her while running the other through his hair. "Oh God, yes, that's it!"

She continues her mewling with each twist and turn of his tongue. She cries out as his teeth graze along that tiny crux. The precision he shows is unlike any she's experienced. Masterful and delicious and she never wants it to stop. Her toes begin to tingle as the warmth begins to spread, it's too much for her to handle as her hips buck and she screams out, allowing the fiery inferno of her orgasm to engulf her completely. He's not finished, however, just when she's coming off the edge he finds her clit again and pushes and licks and teases until she's racing up that cliff and falls once more. He moves again and this time she lunges back and scurries to her knees. She laughs and smiles at him while she wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm sure you could do that all night, but..." She kisses him.

"But?"

"It's time for you to be inside me."

"Is that what you want, Caroline?"

She only laughs and yanks him forward. "Shut up." She kisses him fiercely, pulling him back down to the bed. He lands on top of her and he wastes not time in sucking and kissing and groping every part of her body. He's rough when he bites her nipple, licking it as it sits between his clenched teeth. His hands are gentle as they stroke her sides and cup the back of her neck pulling her closer to him. She reaches down his body and grasps him, and begins to pull and stroke. She pulls the tip to her wet entrance where he takes over. At the same time his tongue dives between the pretty pink lips of her mouth, his cock pushes deep between the pretty pink lips below.

It is like nothing she has experienced before. _He_ is like nothing she has experienced. He rolls his hips in a rhythm that has her catching her breath with every subtle thrust. She gasps as his subtle rolling turns to deep, slow penetration, and she cries out when he tosses her over to her hands and knees and his deep penetration turns to rapid pounding. Her hands grab the blankets in front of her, she's holding on for dear life. Her vampire teeth emerge and she sinks them in to the downy pillow in front of her. Feathers fly as he grabs her hair and pulls her head back, his other hand grabbing her round magnificent ass.

"Fu-u-u-u-uck!" she screams as each succulent movement brings her closer and closer to her divine destination. He pulls her up to her knees, her back against his chest, and she turns her head to kiss him once more. He reaches a hand down her body; his rapid pounding returning to the deep thrusts from before, and his hand slips between her legs. He finds her clit and gently massages.

She moans into his mouth. He growls into hers, and asks her one more time, "What do you want, Caroline?"

"I want..."

"Yes?" he asks pushing himself deeper and intensifying the work of his fingers.

"I want..." she says once more, and her walls begin to tighten and her body prepares for release.

"Caroline, say it." He can barely hold on as he waits for the words he's been wanting to hear all night.

"I want...I want...I want you!" she finally screams and quakes aggressively against his body as a tidal wave of relief crashes over her. He wraps his arms tight around her. His treasure. His prize. And with one final motion he finds his own path to liberation.

"Was that so hard?" He smiles into her hair.

She turns to face him again and smirks, "Yes, it was absolute torture."

* * *

**What did you think of Day Two? I wanted to tell you all thank you for giving me some suggestions. Don't be surprised if some of them show up in later drabbles. **

**And with that...****Reviews are wonderful! **  



	3. Whittle Flicker

**So many thanks to LilBookworm89 for such an awesome idea! I hope you like my interpretation!**

**Thank you, my lovely Lady, Kate! Love bouncing ideas off of you! You're the best. If you guys like this, you should check out some more silliness and read Kate and I's story The Vixens and The Vamps. Our shared penname is SoapFactory. You won't be disappointed.  
**

**Thanks to all my wonderful Beta's. You know who you are. xoxoxo  
**

**I took some liberty with Elena's sire bond to Damon in this drabble. So I guess you could say it's a little AU. But let's just be honest. The entire thing is a little AU...but so smutty good! LOL.  
**

**Enjoy and as always, reviews after would be fabulous!**

* * *

**Whittle and Flicker**

"Oh my god, is it ever going to stop?" Elena throws her hands over her ears and sinks into the booth. "They've been in there for forever!"

From a regular bystander's point of view, you would never know something was going on. You wouldn't be able to hear anything in the busy bar or smell anything over the fried food and spilled drinks, but to the vampire-witchy-hunter clan sitting throughout the Grill, this is an unfortunate situation.

Klaus and Caroline have been flirting with each other all night. It was quite disgusting actually. The way she would bend over in front of him just so, in order for him to see perfectly down her shirt. Or the way that he would "unintentionally" squeeze past her at the bar, allowing his bulge to brush up against her back. Her friends would say something to her and she would just respond with an "Mmm-hmm" or a "That's nice," all the while teasing the tip of her straw with her tongue and staring off in his direction.

Klaus wasn't any better. Kol was doing his best to get a rise out of him. Taunting him with nasty comments about Caroline only to get a "Whatever," or a "Yeah sure," thrown back at him, while he rolled the amber liquid in his glass and stared off in the distance. He even made a snide comment toward him about wiping the drool from his face and all Klaus did was pick up a napkin and dab the corner of his mouth. And so he finally blurted, "Oh get a room already!"

And that's exactly what they did!

As hard as they all try, they can't drown out the sounds coming from the bathroom. It's like a siege of groans and screams that, in other cases, would be alarming but it's just plain appalling. The only reason _why_ it's appalling to the group is because none of them are in the position to be having the kind of animalistic sex that Klaus and Caroline are enjoying. So instead they sit. They sit and they judge.

Oh, they could all leave. There's no reason why they have to sit and listen to Caroline scream, "Oh God, Klaus, yes, fuck me with your tongue! Feels soooo goooood!" and there's no reason why any of them have to hear Klaus reciprocate, "Holy shit, Caroline, you suck me so perfectly. Keep on doing that! Yes! That!"

But they do, and you know why they do? Because as much as they are "disgusted" by it, they all secretly want to be a part of it.

Elena's not sired to Damon anymore, but he still won't have sex with her, no matter how much she pleads. Trying to take the moral high road, or some shit like that. She hasn't been laid in like two weeks, and in vampire world, that's far too long. So her overactive imagination does it's best to keep her satisfied. She shuts her eyes and pretends to close her ears, but she listens to Caroline and imagines what he's doing. She imagines he has her on the sink, his face buried deep inside of her, moving his tongue rapidly in and out of her. Her hands are tangled in his hair, half naked with her legs wrapped around him and her head pressed back against the mirror. For an instance she puts herself there, but it's not Klaus and, just to be a little spiteful, it's not Damon either. Nope, in her fantasy the older and more sophisticated Mikaelson has earned the staring role. She lets out a little giggle and she bites her bottom lip as her hand lazily drifts below the table.

Damon watches Elena. That's all. He just watches her as her hand goes down. He adjusts his position in his seat and his "little amigo" and swallows hard. _Well, this is an interesting turn of events._

The room begins to simmer as most of the patrons leave for the night, quieting the room and enhancing the grunts coming from the bathroom. Bonnie and Jeremy are at the table nearest the bathroom. After walking past the room, and past Kol with his ear pressed against the door and a wide grin plastered across his face, Bonnie rolls her eyes in disgust. Yet, she chooses to sit as close as possible to the screaming Banshee and her Hybrid Stallion. She too, is letting her imagination take over, and when Caroline moans, the lights flicker. When Klaus growls, the lights flicker, and when Caroline finally...well, you know...a lightbulb suddenly bursts.

Jeremy sits quietly, seemingly intent on whittling his Hunter stake. And whittling...and whittling...and whittling some more.

"You're gonna make me cum!"

_Whittle. _

_Flicker.  
_

"Keep. Doing. Just. That."

_Whittle. _

_Flicker._

"I'M CUUUMING!"

_Whittle-whittle-whittle._

_Flicker-flicker-POP!_

Matt strolled past the bathroom once, earlier in the evening, and nobody has seen him since. Matt, always the center of morality, just shook his head in disappointment and left to the back of the bar. But if you were to take a jaunt behind the bar, into the storage area, and around the corner, then you would find him. His face plastered to the wall, peering through the forbidden peep hole that one of the other busboys put in last summer. He's never been one to use it, but...

Stefan sits at the bar. Casual as ever, drinking his bourbon and doing his best to suppress his Ripper instincts. Nothing gets him more riled than thinking of what he wouldn't do to that body if he had the chance. And listening to someone else please it, makes him green with envy. His envy has the ability to waken something dark and twisted. It should be him in there enjoying that soft pink mouth kissing him and licking him all over his body. That nasty tongue moving up and down and up and down. Those gorgeous blue eyes fluttering up at him through thick luscious lashes. He shutters as he imagines kissing a neck so long and elegant and giggling as scratchy stubble brushes up against his smooth skin.

All lost in their thoughts. All horny as hell. All seething at the door as they listen some more.

"That's right, love, ride me, ride me so hard!"

"I'm riding you, baby! You feel so good! So hard and deep!"

_And then..._

"Who's my little, bitch? WHO?"

"I am! I'm your little bitch, Caroline!"

_And finally..._

"Don't stop! Here it cooooomes! Almost!...ALMOST!"

"Roooooooooar!"

With their final cries and triumphant finish there seems to be a faint echo of other cries to follow.

_Whittle-whittle-whittle._

_POP!_

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"_  
_

* * *

**Reviews are great! Your ideas are great! I love hearing them! **


	4. Bench Bliss

**Please excuse the delay. I have a lot of craziness going on today and last night, so I wasn't able to really dive into this one. Still some decent smutty goodness for my dirty little Klaroline fans. LOL.  
**

**Glad you're all enjoying my drabbles so far!  
**

**Thanks Kate for your help...once again!  
**

* * *

**Bench Bliss  
**

Caroline waves goodbye to Elena, Bonnie and Matt as they part ways outside the Grill. They closed the place down and only stayed as late as they did to keep Matt company. She was definitely feeling the alcohol. Perhaps a few too many shots of Jaeger, not to mention the three rum and cokes from earlier in the evening, but it was a good feeling; not too drunk but definitely not sober. She embraces the cool air as she crosses the street. Her friends may not have wanted to keep the party going, but she was certainly looking for a bit more entertainment.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Holy shit!" The blonde jumps about a foot back. Her hand rests upon her chest, as if she's testing to see if her heart is still beating. When she looks up she sees a certain hybrid laughing back at her. "Klaus, you asshole, you scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing out here?"

"If you must know, I was just out looking for a late night bite and I saw you coming. I couldn't help myself." He just smirks at her, proud of his accomplishment in getting the little blonde vampire riled up.

"Of course you couldn't. It's like you're immune to all kinds of hints. It's... It's... " She crosses her arms and glares at him, slightly unsteady on her legs. High heels and alcohol are the Devil's combination. Don't try it at home, kids. "Infuriating!"

He continues to laugh but when he sees her 'serious' look, he presses his lips together to stop any further chuckles. "Caroline, I'm sorry. How can I acquit myself?"

This scene begins to feel somewhat familiar. It wasn't long ago that he said those exact same words to her in this exact same spot. He's infuriating but she can feel herself warming back up to him with the memory. The memory of his sexy stubble and those kissable lips, she sashays toward him and brings her hands to the hem of her skirt. The memory of the thick sexual tension that can't help but hover whenever they're in the same vicinity, she inches her skirt up a bit further. She looks around at the empty streets and uncrosses her arms, no longer able to stay mad at the man. "Well, I was going to come by and see you tonight anyway," she says.

"Is that right?" he hums. He sits down on 'their' bench and purses his lips. "And what pray tell, were you coming to see me for?"

"Oh, you know," she shrugs a mischievous smile and bats her eyelashes. "I wasn't quite finished with the night and wanted to see if you were interested in keeping it going." She inches up her skirt one last inch, allowing her lacy pink panties to peek through.

He looks down in admiration and licks his lips. "And what did you have in mind for tonight?" he asks and reaches out to place his hands on her hips. "'Cause, I like where this is going," he whispers and leans forward and uses his knees to separate her legs a bit more.

She's eager to respond as she leans forward and crawls on top of him. Her tongue darts out and her lips follow to close around the soft skin of his neck. It's ironic that the one place that brings the quickest death to his victims causes his own body to shiver with arousal when invaded by another. He runs his hands up her back as she continues to kiss him on his pulse point. He feels her fangs glide across his flesh at the same time her hand reaches down to his waist and slowly unbuttons the top of his jeans.

"Caroline," he sings. "What are you up to?"

"Shh," she slowly and seductively hushes him. "Maybe you should just let this happen." He doesn't say another word as he lifts his hips up as she begins to tug at his pants. They sit just below his waist when she reaches down and grabs hold. He's hard and ready and anticipating her next move. She kisses him deeply; grinding her hot core and feeling him throb in her hand.

He moves his hands up her bare thighs and under her skirt, and with a simple flick of his wrist tears away the only article of clothing that sits between them. She laughs in his mouth and cups his face, "Well that takes care of that, doesn't it?" She lifts herself up and he lowers her down perfectly in place.

She shutters and holds on to him tightly as she rocks back and forth. Who would have thought their first time would be this exhilarating. While most couples would tell you that their first time was on a bed, or a couch or maybe even in a car, but her and Klaus have never been like most couples. It seems fitting that they would take matters into their own hands and embrace the moment anyway that it came to them. On a park bench, in the middle of the night, in a public place where they could easily be caught is exciting and spurs them on further into their forbidden coital.

"You feel magnificent," Klaus gasps and grabs her ass and guides her hips in an array of different directions. Different rhythms. Different depths. She feels herself getting close as he runs his hands up under her shirt and his hands wrap around her sides and cup under her breasts. He thumbs at her nipples, peeking through the top of her bra and she grinds her hips deeper at the same time.

"I'm close," she whispers and holds onto the sides of his face and bites her bottom lip. She leans back slightly giving him further entry and bringing her to the brink. "Oh, this is it, you feel so good."

She leans further back, placing her feet against the back of the bench and he leans forward. He's holding on to her back with one hand and her hip with the other as he pulls her toward him and she pounds against him faster and faster. He brings his thumb near her entrance, and quickly finds and stimulates her hidden button, urging her forward to her end. She can't help but cry out into the silent night as ecstasy washes over her.

He slows his rhythm and takes a deep breath as she clings to him and allows her orgasm to take its time coursing through her body. She sighs but realizes he's paused. "Aren't you going to-?" she begins, suddenly worried that he didn't receive any benefit from their little tryst.

"Don't worry about me, love," he laughs. "I have no intention on letting this be the end of our night."

"Oh really?" she giggles.

"Mmm, I'm going to take you home and do this to you all night. I want to bring you over that edge in every position…" he kisses her neck. "I want to feel _all_ of your soft skin against me…" he kisses her jaw. "And I want to make sure you are completely satisfied, unable to move after I have completely ravished you, before I find my own release."

"You better get me home then." She places her forehead against his. "Or else I'm gonna be ready for you to do what we just did all over again."

"Well then I should get you home."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. =) **


	5. From A Mile Away

**Let me just start off by saying sorry. Sorry for that pitiful excuse of a drabble that I posted yesterday. It was not my finest moment. In saying that, from hereon, if I do not feel like my drabble is up to par than I will not post one that day. What does that mean for you readers? It means one of the following days, you will get two. I'm not planning on doing this, I just want to make sure that what I post is quality work. Much like what you're about to read now...haha, nice segue Deej. =P**

**This is a lovely little drabble that I hope you all enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you Angel for making me have Caroline grab Klaus' ass. And thank you my Kate and my Mimi for always believing in me. Love you girls!  
**

**AU - Klaus has made his first appearance in the small town of Mystic Falls at a fancy party. He runs into Caroline and woos and flirts with her...his unsuspecting victim.  
**

* * *

**From A Mile Away  
**

Always the cream of the crop and always dressed in their finest attire; the High Society of Mystic Falls is in the throws of one of its yearly galas. He was able to wrangle an invitation from the mayor; wooing her with a small fortune to benefit the town's restoration fund ensuring that his presence would always be welcomed to these sort of events. It was important for Klaus to show that he, and his family, were an upstanding and beneficial part of the community, since it makes preying on the town folk an easier task. You know what they say, keep your enemies close.

The party is winding down and the warm blooded humans are causing his fangs to ache. He wants, no needs, to find someone to partake in. Finding the right victim to clench into his deathly embrace is always part of the fun of hunting, and it has been too long since he's gone "hunting". Since moving back to this dreadful town he's been trying to keep a low profile, but tonight, after giving such a large donation, he is feeling dangerous and smug. He wants to feed on someone unwilling. Someone unsuspecting. Perhaps he wouldn't even compel them. He'd delight in feeling them squirm beneath him and listening to their heart throb painfully fast. It would make the killing go faster, since the faster their heart beats the faster their blood rushes to the surface. His eyes glaze over yellow, just thinking about someone's hot and delicious nectar racing down his throat and he releases a sinister growl that rumbles through his chest.

But who should be his victim? He notices a lovely brunette that hiccups and laughs with her friend and they're headed his direction. She looks tempting, petite, and all doe-eyed with a long swan-like neck. But it's really her friend that catches his eye. He watches as they part company, the brunette heads one direction and the fantastic blonde walks his. He can tell she's a little drunk, which always makes them easy prey.

As she approaches he takes time to appreciate how truly gorgeous she is. Her silky blonde curls bounce in time with each emphatic step she makes. Her breasts are pushing forward and out of her low cut and barely-there dress. He can't help but think she could be more fun to him than just a drink. She leans over the bar beside him and orders a glass of champagne.

"Ha, I don't think so Caroline, not with your mother here," the bartender says.

The girl is clearly underage, and she tilts her head down and pouts. She looks up at the bartender through her thick forest of lashes and says, "Please, Pete, it'll be our little secret."

He watches as the bartender glances around, clearly trying to decide if the flirting from the petite blonde is worth getting in trouble. Apparently she is, and he hands her a glass. She takes a sip and winks at him, "Thanks Pete!"

"That's all you're getting from me," he chuckles.

"It's all I need Sweet Pete." She turns around and freezes when she sees Klaus staring. She peers around her shoulders to see if she truly is the object of his attention. She looks slightly guilty and glances sheepishly at the glass in her hand. She takes a sip and moves toward him. "I don't think I've seen you at one of these before."

"Hmm, that would make sense since this is the first one I've attended." He takes a swig of his bourbon and licks the lingering liquid from his lips. "Klaus Mikaelson," he says and offers her his hand. She glances down and gingerly slips her slender fingers into his.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline," he repeats and feels a slight shiver ripple through her body at the sound of her name. "What is a young, pretty thing like you doing at a stuffy event like this?"

"My mother is the town Sheriff, she's always invited and then always asks if I'll be her date." She withdraws her hand and takes another drink. "I can tell by your accent that you're not from around here...Mystic Falls...A-America." She's nervous and he loves that.

He chuckles softly, keeping up with his charming facade. "No, my family and I just moved here. We're renovating the old manor on the outskirts of town."

"Oh, I love that place. I've never been in it. Mostly because I've always heard it was haunted. Is it haunted?"

"There are definitely a few things that go bump in the night that have taken up residence there." He delights in the gentle laughter that tumbles out of her. "You should come by sometime, I'd love to show you around."

She drops her chin and tilts her head to the side, giving him a wry smile. "And you think I'd just come over to some strange house to let some strange man show me around?"

"But we're not strangers, your name is Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff's daughter and temptress to easily persuaded bartenders."

She throws her head back and laughs, her hand genteelly hovers over her mouth. "You caught on to that, did you?"

He leans forward and whispers, "Yes, but your secret's safe with me, love." He enunciates the word 'love', knowing how easily that one word can make the knees of most American girls go weak.

"Just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Apparently Caroline Forbes isn't like _most_ American girls. "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

She parts her lips as though she's going to say something, and her eyelashes drift down. "You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?"

"If it's the right girl."

_Or the right prey._

She rolls her eyes and laughs again, pretending that his charm isn't affecting her, but they both know that it is. A few more drinks and some more alluring lip service and the girl will be complete putty in his hands. At least, that's what he is hoping for. However, Caroline seems to surprise him more and more. She is turning out to be a fascinating individual. She's clearly beautiful and full of light yet she has certain insecurities that can't help to bubble to the surface with each compliment he gives her.

He's beginning to grow attached, and that's the last thing that he needs after all the hard work he's put in to get her alone. Each time her chest rises, he can't help but glance down at her cleavage. He wonders what those sweet little mounds would feel like in the palms of his hands. At one point he's so hypnotized by the way her mouth moves that he completely misses everything that she's saying, and only smiles and nods. He's still craving to drink from that succulent neck, and becomes aroused with the thought of her struggling beneath him. And with that final thought he realizes it's time to separate her from the party. "Would you like to go for a walk, Caroline?"

"Yes," she says almost too eagerly. "I mean, sure, that would be nice."

He grabs her champagne flute from her and discards it with his own, and offers her his arm. She gives him a shy smile before reaching out and looping her arm through his.

They walk out onto the patio behind the large home and down into the garden. She stumbles a little, the champagne bubbles making a mess of her equilibrium. He grabs her arm and pulls her to his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little lightheaded, that's all." She looks up at him with those gorgeous eyes and he thinks now is as good a time as any to compel her. Yes, he enjoys the struggle, and he enjoys the hunt, but when they're compelled he can take his sweet time enjoying the taste of their sacrificial life. He can sense by the way she's looking at him that she's expecting a kiss. And he can't help but think that perhaps just a taste of her lips first wouldn't hurt. She closes her eyes and tilts her chin up at him. He brushes a loose strand of hair away from her face and painstakingly slow lowers his mouth to hers. He reaches his hand down to feel her pulse, always needing to take a moment to literally hold their life in his hands. When he brings his thumb to her neck, he searches...and searches...and...nothing. He takes a moment to deeply inhale her scent. His eyes shoot open and his head snaps up.

Caroline is staring at him, her eyes black and the veins below are protruding from her predatory face. Her fangs rest gently on her lips before she runs her tongue across them. "Why did you stop?" she asks seductively.

"You're a..."

"A vampire, yeah," she says this so nonchalantly, "I thought you knew that."

He only shakes his head. He should've known. How could he have missed it? He looks at her skimpy outfit and her soft blonde curls. Oh, that's how.

"I...I..." he fumbles over his words.

Caroline bursts out in laughter. "Seriously, how could you not know? I knew what you were from a mile away!"

He still sits there stunned, and a little annoyed, if he's honest. What the hell is he supposed to do with a vampire? All that time and energy flirting with her, waiting for that moment he can sink his teeth deep into her throat and she's a fucking vampire.

"Let me guess, you were thinking you were bringing some unsuspecting blonde out here. Maybe get a little love, and then compel her before draining her dry?"

"You sound like your familiar?" He tosses back at her.

"I've taken advantage of a few unsuspecting victims on occasion. Not my usual way of doing things, but a girls gotta eat." She moves back toward him her hips swaying easily, the sweet and innocent girl before has some how vanished and a feral creature of the night has taken her place. "I'm sorry I unknowingly foiled your little plan."

"The night's still young, I'm sure I can find another snack somewhere else." He tries his best to keep his composure; to keep playing the game. The truth is he's beyond intrigued with Caroline Forbes to leave her now. She knows it too.

"I'm sure you could or..."

"Or?" he asks coyly.

"We can just keep doing what we were doing?" She slides her hands around his shoulders and glances back up at him. This is not the way he planned this night to go. He was going to cause death and destruction by drinking the town Sheriff's innocent daughter dry. He looks down at her, still young and powerful with her face still in its true demon form. "Come on Klaus, where were we?" There are few moments in Klaus' long existence where he can say someone caught him off guard. Tonight Caroline Forbes has done it twice. Once when he realized he was seducing a fellow vampire and again, right at this moment, when she grabs his ass and squeezes it viciously.

As her face inches closer to his, he doesn't hesitate before pulling her in. She parts her lips immediately allowing his tongue entrance into her warm delicious mouth. Their tongues find a perfect rhythm that cause his dead heart to skip a beat. His senses are on overload as he takes in the smell of her skin and tastes the traces of the sweet champagne she was enjoying earlier. "Mmmm," she mutters and pushes up against him, suffocating any remaining space that was lingering between them.

Klaus' hands begin to have a mind of their own as they start to kneed and roam over Caroline's body. She brings a leg up to wrap around him and he steadies her by running his hand up her fleshy thigh and holding it close. He breaks from their kiss and pants, "I'm about to ravish you in a public place, love, unless you know of a place we can go."

She just smiles that same coy smile from before and in a blur she rushes back toward the towering mansion they were just in. He's hot on her trail as she races up the stairs, and into a nearby door. He closes the door behind him and growls when he sees the large four poster bed in front of him. "Now that's more like it."

He's on her in an instant. Kissing her mouth, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. He rips her dress away, tired of feeling fabric when it's her flesh that he so desperately wants to touch. He picks her up by her round, supple ass and throws her onto the massive bed. She clambers to her knees and toward the end of the bed and runs her hands up his dress shirt. She shows him the same decency he showed her dress and rips the shirt open; buttons popping and rolling on to the floor. Her hands slowly slide up his bare chest and the lust in her eyes gleam. She throws her hands around his neck and pulls him back in for another blindingly passionate kiss.

He shudders and hardens as her breasts press firmly against him. How does this beautiful vampire keep surprising him, he'll never know, but she treats him as if he's nothing but a feather in one of the overstuffed pillows on the bed and tosses him on his back. She straddles him and leans forward, running her hot tongue across his chest and down past his naval. Her tongue is like a missile, searching for its destination, guided only by the heat that is rising from his pants. She fidgets with his belt buckle for only a moment before ripping his pants off the way she did his shirt. "Mmm, commando," she giggles when his erection comes bounding forward. "How convenient."

Her hot little mouth is devouring him in an instant. Wet and warm, her tongue slides up and down his shaft causing his fingers to dig deeply into the plush mattress. He grits his teeth and arches his back as she cups his balls and rolls them in the palm of her hand, while simultaneously stroking him with her other as her tongue dances along his tip. "Shit, Sweetheart, yes," he offers through a clenched jaw. "Keep teasing it like that. That's so perfect!" She continues her ministrations bringing him unbearable delight.

"You like that?" She asks between quick pumping and diligent sucking.

"Jesus, so fucking much!"

"Well then you're going to love this." He's never seen anything so beautiful. In one solid, deliciously swift motion Caroline successfully replaces her wet mouth with her drenching wet center. He cries out as the shock of her riding him brings a fresh wave of ecstasy. He grabs hold and clenches her fleshy waist and runs his hands up her body to cup her breasts. She arches back, placing one hand behind her while he moves in and out of her. She sits up on the balls of her feet and balances over him, moving her tight slick walls up and down his solid length, her ass slapping against him every time. She rolls her head back and moans with each thrust, smacking her lips and tossing her head back.

Sirens of the sea couldn't pull him in the way that Caroline has tonight. She's graceful and sexy and unexpected and for one night he will enjoy all that she is willing to offer. He sits up and lowers her to her back before tossing her to her hands and knees. She lets out a little squeal with the unexpected change in position but lowers her head to the bed, nonetheless, and invites him in, shaking her pink ass in front of him. "Yes, take me like the animal I know you are."

He plunges forward and grabs her ass and begins to pound her fast and hard. Her screams echo throughout the room as he slaps her ass over and over again. Caroline screams out with each unexpected smack, urging Klaus on to deepen and intensify every movement. Needing more of her, in all positions, he quickly spins her around and sinks between her legs. She embraces him as he cradles his body into hers. She pulls on the dangling necklaces hovering above her and pulls him in for another kiss. Her tongue traces along his lips and her back arches letting him know she is close and ready. He reaches down and grabs her ass, bringing her hips up higher in order for him to go deeper. "Are you gonna cum for me, Caroline?"

She shakes her head quick and bites her bottom lip, letting out a simple whimper of surrender. He sits up from her. Drapes her legs over his shoulders and looks down at the goddess beneath him. All it takes is for him to run his tongue up her leg and a couple slow and hard thrusts and Caroline's orgasm hurdles forward. "OH YEEEEESSSS!" Her walls become wetter allowing Klaus to move easily toward his own decadent finish.

He grabs her hand and pulls her up into his arms, not wanting to separate just yet. She skims her nose against his and bats her eyelashes. Both of them begin to laugh and he kisses her again. "That wasn't exactly how I thought the night would go," he muses.

"Oh don't worry," she teases. "The night is still young. I'm sure we can find you something to eat."

The door to the four poster bedroom flies open and a shocked Carl Lockwood screeches, "Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline, naked as a jaybird, rushes to Carol's side and closes the door behind her. "Mayor Lockwood, you're just in time." The veins on her face come out to play. "Looks like the snack came to us, Klaus!"

* * *

**I like a little dark Caroline. Muahahaha.  
**

**Reviews make me happy, okay? **

**Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at jomosfamilyjewels. **


	6. Fountain of Doom

**WARNING! DARK SMUT AHEAD! **

**If you don't like reading dark Klaroline smut then please don't read this one. I'd rather you walk away than read and then write me some awful review because you couldn't handle the visuals.  
**

**BUT! If you enjoy a little dark and twisted smut. Then please...continue. There's no point to this drabble. There's no storyline, other than he's doin' her at the fountain.  
**

**This goes out to all my dirty bird, Klaroline fans! Hang in there guys! We may not know what's going to happen in the future. But we'll always have our smut!  
**

* * *

**Fountain of Doom  
**

At this point, it wouldn't matter if he drowned the goddamn Pope, she would have him take her here, just like this, in this exact same spot, until the fountain decayed away with age and time. And even then she's still not sure she'd stop. Klaus stands behind her, a champagne bottle gripped in his hand and his pants around his ankles. He's pounding away with ferocity, all the while, clinging to her hair and yanking her head back, exposing her neck to the brisk night air.

"Does it bother you that this is where I drowned her? That this is where I took the life of that incessant woman?" He seethes and takes a swig from the bottle.

Words are not something she's capable of at the moment. Her knees dig into the stone bench of the fountain and she's slanted forward with her palms planted firmly underwater. The water sloshes up her arms as the dynamic movement behind her causes a miniature storm of ripples and tidal waves. Her hair dangles forward and the tips move with the rhythm of the water and the sleeves of her sheer white cardigan are soaked. Normally this would cause drama and a near meltdown since she spent a good hour and a half on her hair tonight and this sweater cost more than the shoes she is wearing, but at this moment she would dunk her entire head in if it meant that she would continue to feel his large cock moving inside of her.

He throws the bottle to the side, the glass shards breaking like diamonds across the pavement. He brings his other hand to her ass cheek, slapping it hard and causing a jolt of delicious pain to rumble through her body. "I couldn't hear you Caroline! Does. It. Bother. You?" He asks again, each word emphasized with the palm of his hand coming down like fire on her now pink cheek.

"No!" she screams. This time he pushes her head closer to the surface of the water. Her face dips in, as her elbows buckle under the forceful movement of his hips. The precision of this movement causes a painful cry to escape her mouth, as her ass rises higher and his dick gains further entrance into her slick cavern. He moves rapidly, bringing the head of his cock to the very edge and lingering at the entrance of her center before pushing in deep and to the hilt just to do it all over again.

He shifts and slows his tempo, rounding his hips and pushing in a circular motion along the walls of her fervent tunnel. A low rumble vibrates in her throat and she grasps the copper coins on the bottom of the fountain. Innocent wishes that the town folk of Mystic Falls have thrown in that are now being used and manifested into Caroline's darkest desires.

"Do I feel good inside you, Caroline?" he continues his questioning. "Am I making you cream?"

"Mmhmm," she responds and darts her tongue out to taste the coppery water dripping from her lips.

"What do you want now, Love?" he whispers as he leans forward and runs both hands under her dress and up her bare back, all the while, continuing his relentless rhythm.

"Nothing more. Just keep. Doing. That!" Her fingers and her toes begin to tingle as a warmth spreads through her body. He has her on the brink, dangling from the cliff of her final undoing. "I'm going to cum, Klaus! Yes! Here it comes!"

Catching her off guard in her most vulnerable moment, and causing her knees to scrape against the concrete, he pushes her further forward. She doesn't need to breathe, she's not worried about the water that races up her nose and down her throat, in fact she welcomes the liquid sound barrier when her head submerges and she lets out a pleasurable scream. Caroline's sopping wet, in all the right places when he digs his wolf fingernails into the flesh of her ass, and he loses control. They grip harder, causing drops of blood to drip down and mar the crisp clear water, as his orgasm explodes forward and he lets out an enigmatic roar into the otherwise quiet streets.

The End.

* * *

**Reviews are my delight!**


	7. Rendezvous

**Sorry this took a while to get out to you guys, but I wanted it to be perfect.  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, makes writing these things a lot easier and a lot more fun when I know people are enjoying them.  
**

**Thanks to Kate for helping me with some of my description. It's always nice to have another set of eyes.  
**

**Anyway, this is a long one, so it's more like a One-shot than a drabble. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Rendezvous **

She decided to meet him on the outskirts of town at a dive bar where the lowly hang out and escape the day. The men are a sight to behold, with their dirty jeans, white t-shirts, filthy fingernails and Carhartt jackets which give off an overwhelming sense of blue collar that Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, is not accustomed to. The women in this place are trashy, to say the least, leaving nothing to the imagination with their short tight skirts and low cut tops. They lean over pool tables and drape all over the men on the dance floor revealing what they have to offer the male inhabitants, on the off chance one of them will take them home. The hormones that drift throughout the room make this the perfect feeding ground for creatures of the night, any of them would be ripe for the taking and probably not missed if they happen to disappear. _No wonder why he likes this place so much,_ she thinks.

She only agreed to meet him here because she is tired of meeting him in the wee hours of the night and in the dank, dingy corners of their tiny town. So instead, she'll meet him in a dark, dingy bar at a decent time at night. One that she would never set foot in otherwise, but the hybrid has gotten under her skin. Enough so, that the idea of being able to meet in public without any prying eyes, had her agreeing in an instant.

The baritone voice of Garth Brooks is blaring from the jukebox, singing the familiar refrain of Friends in Low Places. Caroline rolls her eyes and smirks at the cliche song choice and glances around the room for Klaus. She sees him sitting with his feet propped up on the bar top, in his typical he thinks he owns the place manner, and drinking from a bottle of Coors. She saunters over and whispers in his ear.

"Drinking like a local, hmm? This place doesn't carry your fancy scotch?"

"Sometimes I like to partake in a more down to earth refreshment," he retorts and drops his feet down and offers her the seat beside him. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, gin and tonic would be great." She takes a seat, shuffling her purse and jacket to the side and resting her elbow on the counter.

He signals the bartender, relaying her order and Caroline takes a moment to admire him. He's in his regular attire; a Henley shirt, faded jeans and an array of necklaces. He's told her about them before - his necklaces. Nobody in her small circle knows that they actually have meaning, each one telling its own story of a life and a time from his 1000 year existence. There are a lot of things that her friends don't know about Klaus, that she is, for lack of a better word, privileged to know. For instance, they all know that tragedy struck his family when Henrick died and that he blames himself, but what they don't know is the simple wooden cross that dangles from his neck was whittled and strung by Henrick the day before he died. She recalls the conversation frequently. It reminds her, every time she's with him, how on one rare night that they had Klaus' home to themselves, he solidified a place in her heart.

_"It was a gift," he says when he notices her staring at the simple craftsmanship of his well worn necklace._

_"From who?"_

_"My brother," he simply says and goes back to sketching in his notebook._

_"Which one? Kol? I don't really see Elijah as a whittler," she chuckles._

_"No. Henrick."_

_There's a moment of silence, which is fitting. "Oh...I- I'm sorry."  
_

_"It was a long time ago Caroline." He doesn't look up at her but continues with his drawing.  
_

_"Well, it's really beautiful." He allows her to pick it up off his chest to admire it closer. She does so for awhile, thinking of how old it is and how the hands of a small boy that she would never know spent time and dedication in carving out its shape and design.  
_

_He lets out a faint laugh which brings her back to the present. "What?" she smiles with him.  
_

_"Nothing. I was just thinking about the day he gave it to me." There's another pause in the conversation, and she thinks he's done but to her surprise he continues. "It was a bribe."  
_

_"A bribe? For what?"  
_

_"He said it was special and just for me, and that he would give it to me on one condition."  
_

_She rests her elbow on the couch and hunkers down for the rest of the story. "And what was that?" she asks._

_"That..." he swallows and Caroline notices the pain, he so rarely shows, flicker in his eyes. She doesn't need him to continue telling, she knows the rest of the story.  
_

_"That you would take him to see the wolves?" she offers.  
_

_He only nods and she can tell he's lost in his past as he drifts off and stares into the fire. She picks up her wine glass and leans into him, picking up his arm and draping it around her shoulder, causing him to come back to the present. She cradles herself in the nook of his arm. "Well, it's nice that you have a part of him with you still."  
_

When he turns back toward her she's propped her head on her hand and is looking at him as if she has a secret, and she kind of does. She knows that underneath the animal is a man. Still hostile, and still vengeful but a man, not just a monster.

"What?" he asks, noticing her pensive stare.

Her gin and tonic is placed in front of her and she nods to thank the bartender. "Nothing, just admiring," she waggles her eyebrows at Klaus and smirks.

"Is that so? You see anything you like?"

"Yeah, that bartender's pretty cute," she teases.

"Caroline?" His voice is low with a hint of playful annoyance.

"Klaus?" she says back to him with the same tone.

"You know I'm going to have to eat the bartender now? Too bad, really, he's a nice chap!" He lifts his glass toward the bartender and gives him a nod. The bartender just continues drying the glass in his hand and gives Klaus a confused "what the hell are you lookin' at" look. Caroline and Klaus laugh out loud, clearly the only two that are in on the joke.

"This is nice, Klaus," she says after their chuckles have quieted. "Well, not the bar, this place is all kinds of gross. But being with you, out in the open, not worrying if someone's going to see."

"I never worry about someone seeing." His laughter has halted completely now. "I believe you're the one with the problem of our, what do you call it? PDA?"

"Klaus, if my friends find out about us-"

"What will happen?" He cuts her off. She can see that he's beginning to get annoyed with her. This is how their time together has been ending lately. They bicker about the quandaries of their predicament until one of them gets their feelings hurt (typically her), and walks away. "I'm serious, Caroline. Why can't you see that the way I feel about you is genuine? Why is their opinion more important than mine?"

"They're my friends! They've been in my life a lot longer than you have."

"And yet here you are." His face is stone. No glimmer of amusement or even annoyance. Just stone, as if he were a statue in one of his fancy Paris museums.

She slowly nods her head, she's not going to play his mind games. "I can fix that for you, if you'd like." She begins to grab her things and leave when she feels his hand on her arm. She glances back at him. She's about to win and then they can move on from this silly argument.

"Allow me."

"Allow you what?"

"To leave." He steps off his bar stool and briskly walks toward the exit, leaving a stunned and slightly ego-bruised Caroline. Her mouth is agape and she can't believe what just happened. How dare he walk out on her. How dare he think he's the one who gets to be offended.

"That'll be $10.50."

She brings her attention back to the bartender who has his hand extended out. "Excuse me?"

"Your friend hasn't paid yet!"

Caroline lets out an indignant screech. He left her the tab. She huffs and grabs her purse, shaking her head as she digs through her wallet. She's mumbling to herself and the words "asshole" and "how dare he" and "I can't even" are all the bartender can pick up on.

"Yeah, yeah, real sorry Lady, but if you could hurry along, I got other customers."

She stops her monetary pursuit and tilts her head and squints her eyes with a condescending smile. She leans across the bar and trills her finger at him to come closer. "First off, screw you," she whispers. "And second," she grabs him by the collar and pulls him close catching eye contact with him and dilating her pupils. "Here's $15, keep the change. Oh and if you ever see my friend come in here again, shoot him." She doesn't hand him any money, she grabs her things and walks away.

"Have a nice day!" The bartender hollers after her, in which she replies by not turning around and giving him the bird before walking out the door.

"Well that was rude," the bartender says and goes back to pouring drinks for his other patrons.

She's hoping Klaus hasn't vamped out of here and that he's lingering around, perhaps taking his anger out on some unsuspecting hussy. She can totally see him doing that. All angry and rampagey, and '_I'll give her a reason to not want to be with me.'_ Ugh, typical.

She glances around, using her heightened senses to sniff him out. He has a very distinct smell. It's how she always know he's there before she even sees him. She inhales sharply and closes her eyes, her nostrils searching for the rich scent of those little green bottles he keeps on his dresser. She searches for the one that smells like the forest after a heavy rain. She loves that one, and that's why he wears it. Her eyes shoot open as she catches the faintest hint of his intoxicating scent. Like Toucan Sam, she follows her nose around the building and into the darkened alley.

"Klaus, I know you're there. I can smell you!" Her eyes adjust quickly to the dark and she sees him standing against the wall, one leg propped up behind him. "You didn't make it very far."

"Maybe I just didn't want to argue in a room full of people."

"But you still want to argue?"

He just shakes his head and laughs through his nose. "No, Love, I don't." He pushes off the wall and walks toward her. "How can I convince you of my sincerity? What will it take to have Caroline Forbes be with me."

"I am with you?"

"Not all of you." He steps closer and drags his hand across her cheek and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Klaus?" she says breathlessly. "I- I can't."

"Then, what will it take?" His voice has taken on a gruff and impatient tone. He brings his hands down to her shoulders and waits for her to make eye contact with him.

She looks up and sighs, the questioning becoming too much for her. "I can't do this right now, Klaus." She turns to leave but he's in front of her before she can take two steps out of the alley. "What will it take to have Caroline Forbes be with me."

"I am with you."

"Not all of you." He steps closer and drags his hand across her cheek and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I _am_with you."

"Then prove it!"

"I can't, not in the way you want."

"Yes. In the way that we _both_ want."

She stumbles for the right words, not able to deny that she does want him. So desperately, but she can't. There's too much at risk, so instead she bites back. "You can't do this! You can't force me to do something like you would one of your sired slaves!"

"Oh, but I can," he grabs her shoulders again and makes eye contact. She knows full well that all he would have to do is compel her.

"Yes, but you won't!" She eyes him confidently. There's no way that he would do that to her. After months of pursuing her, and showing her who he really is. She knows he's a man of honor, even in the midst of his darkest schemes. And she's right, he doesn't compel her, he snatches his hands back and off of her shoulders. "You are infuriating, Caroline Forbes!"

"Then why are you still with me? Why don't you just let me go, if that's how you feel!" She's screaming at him now, tired of trying to explain her delicate situation to him for the umpteenth time.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" He grips her shoulders again and shakes her. "You're under my skin. When I close my eyes at night I think of you. Everywhere I go in that town I'm reminded of you! And when I think about leaving without you, even for a short while, I can't bring myself to do it!"

It's the most honest she's ever seen him. The truth he speaks about his past is nothing in comparison to the truth he speaks now. He's raw and vulnerable and beautiful. His rage is blinding but this time it's not for some greater evil, but it's for her. His passion for her is real and genuine. He drops his hands from her again and takes a step back.

She's left speechless but when he looks at her with a clenched jaw and says, "Just go, Caroline!" she can't bring herself to leave.

"I _am_ with you," she tells him again and lunges forward and crashes her mouth to his. It's all the encouragement he needs as every inch of her body is fondled and groped by his large, greedy hands.

They stumble further back into the shadows of the alley, away from prying eyes and into their own private nook of desire and lust. Their embrace is anything but gentle as their mouths and their hands fight for dominance in a dark and twisted tango. She gasps when he reaches behind and pulls her hair roughly back, bringing her neck forward and allowing his tongue to lick its entire length. As if her pulse is calling him, luring him into a higher plain of arousal, he suddenly bites her and begins to drink in the essence coursing through her veins. She whimpers and struggles against his uninvited fangs, but the heavier he drinks the more she begins to delight in his demonic mouth ravishing her neck. Her body becomes limp and her eyes roll back and he slams her against the brick wall. Her fingers lace through his thick curls and she pushes his mouth closer to the crook of her neck, her own fangs beginning to emerge and desperately wanting to join in the feast.

"Klaus!" She finally screams, not able to handle anymore of her life being drained away. He shakes his head, continuing to tear into her neck as he grinds his leg into her aching center. "KLAUS!" She shrieks, "Please..." her voice is weak, but her arms are not as she wraps tightly around his neck. "Klaus, I need..." is all she has to say and he lifts his arm, offering it to her. She grabs his hand and draws her tongue across his pulse point before she sinks her fangs into his offered wrist.

"Yes! That's it, Love. Take from me," he mumbles into her and continues his feasting.

She's never used her fangs in a more desperate way than in this moment. The blood rushing from him cannot come fast enough as she gulps it down, immediately feeling her body grow stronger as the hybrid concoction rushes through her body. The memory of the first time she drank in his sweet offering comes to the forefront of her mind. That time it was only to save her life, and this time it is far more intimate. They are blood sharing, uniting as one.

He pulls his fangs out of her throat and draws his tongue across her wound, taking every last morsel she has to offer. He grabs both of her arms and brings them over her head, holding her wrists with one hand while traipsing his hand down her body. His mouth is on her again, only this time using his tongue to devour and causing a deep throbbing tingle to spread. He lifts her skirt, dragging his hands along her inner thigh. "Mmm, you're dripping, sweetheart."

She dances in places and struggles against his wrists, wanting so desperately to touch him the way he's touching her. He continues his pursuit up her skirt and finds the elastic of her panties, dragging them down and running his hand along her ass. Her throat runs dry and she swallows hard, as his hand comes back to the front of her and his fingers dip down between her folds. "Is this what you want?" He asks her and she shakes her head with desperation.

As if the pleasure of his fingers rubbing along her sensitive nub isn't enough, he simultaneously pushes two fingers inside of her and sinks his fangs into the top of her breasts. She cries out, her voice reverberating against the brick walls. "Oh...oh...yes," she cries and grinds her hips against his hand. His fingers are swift in their persuasion, curling up inside of her and moving in and out bringing immense pleasure to counteract the pain his fangs are eliciting at the same time.

He lets her hands go and drops to his knees, bringing her leg up over his shoulder. His head goes under her skirt and she hears him say, "Come for me, Caroline." His mouth sinks between her legs and his tongue replaces his fingers, as it moves in and out of her swiftly and accurately. Her hands grab the top of his head and her head crashes against the brick wall as her orgasm rips through her like lighting. Sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.

He lifts up from his knees and crushes his mouth on hers, the taste of her juices mingle with the taste of her blood and she rolls them around on her tongue, purring into his mouth. She immediately reaches down to undo his pants, sliding his jeans off with ease. His erection pushes into her stomach and she slides her hand down and around him, enjoying how hard and ready he is to be inside of her. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him, causing a slight unbalance. He stumbles back but recovers by turning her around and slamming her against the neighboring wall. Her hands cup his face and she drags her nails gently across his cheeks, his short stubble prickling under her fingernails, and then covers his mouth with her own. Her tongue finding quick entrance and meeting his again.

"I need you inside me," she tells him. He quickly obliges and her walls all but shatter when he plunges deep inside. Her arms cling to him tightly as he pushes her over and over again against the merciless brick wall. She hears her camisole tear as it snags on a rigid edge, before that same sharp edge digs deep into her back. She whimpers and gasps, "You feel so good," she tells him and it spurs him further into his unfathomable, aggressive hammering. She feels it rushing forward; the dizzy and intoxicating sensation of losing control. He cradles his head into her neck and she holds onto him possessively as she falls into the void of unmeasurable pleasure.

He doesn't stop his thrusting. He doesn't even slow down as he pursues his own undoing. Without hesitation, and in his final moments of gratification she bites down on his shoulder and drinks him in, giving him the same favorable experience of pleasure and pain. His hand slaps the brick behind her as he convulses against her and she extracts her fangs, kissing and cleaning his already healing wound.

When he finally recovers, he laughs into her shoulder and glances up at her. A drop of blood lingers on the corner of her mouth and he drags his thumb across her lip and offers her the last drop. "Wouldn't want that to go to waste."

She sucks on his thumb and smiles. "Hopefully there will be more offered in the future."

"I'm sure we can come up with an arrangement." He spins her around and drops her to her feet. "Should we go back inside? Finish our drinks?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could finish up our evening at The Grill. There's a really great band playing there tonight."

The gesture doesn't go unnoticed. He simply smiles and kisses the palm of her hand.

"Fantastic."

* * *

**Woo, that was a long one, but it just kept pouring out of me. Didn't want to rush a good thing. **

**Review if you liked it! Let me know what you think. Also, there's three more days so if there's something you'd like to see, let me know, and I'll do my best to incorporate it into one of the final chapters.  
**

**As always, follow me on Tumblr at jomosfamilyjewels.  
**


End file.
